The contrast material we have developed in the early years of this project -- Ethiodized Oil Emulsion 13 (EOE-13) -- is now in the stage of clinical trials. We have injected 226 patients to this date for computed tomographic examination of the liver and spleen. A detailed report of our experience with the first 10 patients is in print. A significant biodistribution study was performed with EOE 13 labeled with Iodine 125 with the help of Mallinckrodt Incorporated. The study showed that close to 80% of the injected contrast material is deposited in the liver within 15 minutes following the injection. With the progression of the clinical trials, the laboratory work with this contrast material has been reduced. Currently we are examining Rhesus monkeys with induced hepatic cell carcinoma to determine the optimal increase in opacity of the liver to detect small hepatic lesions and improve the diagnosis of hepatic metastases. Major Findings: We have shown that this contrast material selectively opacifies the liver and spleen with relatively small doses and significantly improves the diagnostic evaluation of these organs. Significance of Research: A new intravenous contrast material was developed (with the utilization of previous French experimental clinical work) which on intravenous injection opacifies the liver and spleen. The contrast material developed in this project is currently undergoing Clinical Phase I Trials.